Dos Demonios, Tres Shinigamis y ¿Tu?
by facelook27
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Dos mayordomos demonios y tres dioses de la muerte aparecieran de pronto en tu casa? ¿Te causaran problemas o sera fácil vivir con ellos? ¿Te odiaran o se enamoraran de ti? ¿Podrían olvidar sus diferencias? ¿Este cambio traera una tormenta con sigo? /: PersonajesXReader(Lectora)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, estoy aquí con una nueva historia :B espero que les guste, no podré subirla tan pronto pero si les gusta intentare subir lo mas pronto posible :D**_

 _ **Pareja:**_ _SebastianxClaudexReaderxGrellxUndertakerxWill_

 _ **Categoría:**_ _Romance Humor_

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_ _(Nombre)= Tu nombre. (C/O)=Color de ojos (C/C)= color de cabello._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Lenguaje ofensivo (A veces), Algunos Deja-Vus, etc._

Caminaba por las frías calles de Londres, llevando conmigo mi maleta, caminaba hacia mi nueva casa después de un viaje un poco largo, admiraba el paisaje.

-Vaya es mas bonito en persona- pensé

Caminaba a paso ligero mientras escuchaba música por mis audífonos, casi no había gente y la que pasaba a mi lado venia ocupada, bueno que se le va a hacer, el clima se veía bastante frío aunque no hubiera viento o estuviéramos a finales de verano, llegue a donde seria mi nueva casa, abrí la puerta y entre.

-Ah~- Suspire- Nueva casa, Nueva Vida- dije para mi mientras entraba a la casa.

Era bastante grande, dos pisos, ahora que lo pienso tal vez sea mucho para mi, pero que se le va a hacer ahora. Camine por las habitaciones, por lo que había visto hay cuatro, al entrar en la primera logro ver dos camas, la segunda es igual a la primera, la tercera solo tiene una cama pero es igual a las otras hablando de espacio, la ultima parece ser la principal, entro para encontrarme una cama matrimonial un gran ropero, y un enorme ventanal y para terminar un baño propio cosa que todas las demás habitaciones poseían.  
-Ahora que lo pienso, no será problema si hay invitados- dije para después reírme.  
Salí a caminar para conocer un poco las calles, la vista era preciosa, camine hasta que me encontré con un café. Ya pasaron unos minutos y logró ver a un hombre que me observa, traía traje y no parecía muy viejo tendría como ¿35?, ni idea, pero llevaba un maletín, después salí del café y decidí seguir paseando. Recorriendo las calles por media hora, antes me había percatado de que el tipo del maletín me seguía a donde yo iba pero la hacia con sutileza.

De acuerdo, hace aproximadamente una semana que el tipo del maletín a estado siguiéndome, creo que es un acosador por que si es así lo hace muy bien, estoy en la cafetería a la que vine el primer día que llegue a Londres, el tipo estaba sentado en el mismo lugar de la primera vez que lo vi, salí de la cafetería para regresar a mi casa pero de nueva cuenta el tipo me sigue. Ya estoy cansada de que me acose. Me gire para ver que el tipo detenía su paso.  
-¡Oye! ¿Que diablos quieres? - espere una respuesta pero nada salía de el- ¡Deja de seguirme!-  
-...Lo sabia, eres tu- dijo mientras comenzaba a sonreir- Eres perfecta-  
-¿...Que?-En ese momento el tipo empezó a acercarse hasta quedar frente a frente a unos pasos de distancia.  
-Toma- dijo dándome un pequeño frasco con un liquido verde en el- Es para ti, úsalo bien, cualquier cosa puede cambiar el pasado- me guiñó un ojo y se fue caminando.  
-¿Pero que...? Que tipo mas raro- mire el frasco y me dirijo a mi casa. Revise la bolsa que había dejado en el sofá cuando llegue, no había sacado nada así que ahora lo haría ya que no tenía nada que hacer, empece a sacar todo lo que tenía libros, mi móvil -y...¿Que hace esto aquí?- dije mientras sacaba un póster de un anime que veía mi hermana menor, aunque a veces también lo veía con ella- Se supone que es de Katy- dije recordando como mi hermana adoraba ese anime- Kuroshitsuji, los capítulos que vi me gustaron- dije con una sonrisa-Bueno si me visita se lo daré-dije poniendo el póster en la mesa de centro, en el aparecían todos los personajes.  
Después me senté en el sofá, volvía ver el pequeño frasco y lo coloque en la mesa encima del póster, pero el frasco se cayo y se abrió, derramando así el liquido verde en el póster.  
-Estupido frasquito que no se puede quedar parado- dije mientras fruncía el ceño- Pobre Sebastian, se mancho el traje, También Claude, Undertaker, Grell y Will- dije riendo - Mañana lo limpiare, ahora tengo sueño, fue una tarde muy cansada y demasiado rara-dije mientras abandonaba la sala para ir a mi habitación a dormir.

Al despertar, Oi varios sonidos provenientes de afuera de mi habitación, decidí ir al baño para lavarme los diente, pero al abrir la puerta me encuentro con  
-¿Claude?-dije solo para hacer que este me volteara ver -...- Claude dio un paso hacia mi y yo cerré la puerta de golpe-Creo que me afecta ver anime- dije tocando mi cabeza con mi mano.  
Salí de mi cuarto y escuche sonidos de una de las habitaciones así que abrí la puerta de la habitación de la derecha y me encuentro con...¡¿Will tratando de encerrar a Grell en el baño?! -¿Que demonios está pasando?- dije cerrando la puerta-Creo que pusieron droga en mi café- dije recordando que ayer había ido al café.  
De pronto se escucha un leve grito que provenía de la habitación de donde estaban los shinigamis - ¡Will deja demostrarte mi amor! ¡El cual no morirá aunque estemos atrapados en un mundo extraño!- se oyó adentro después un sonido, como si hubieran golpeado algo... O alguien.  
\- Y creo que era una droga poderosa- dije levantando una ceja mientras miraba la puerta, suspire y me dirijo al salón y me encuentro con Undertaker sentado en el sofá con una sonrisa-Creo...Creo que necesito un café - fui a la cocina para ver a un Sebastian confundido con una tetera en la mano- Creo que necesito mas un manicomio que un café- dije recargándome en la barra mientras tocaba mi cabeza

 **Reviws** **?**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: En este capítulo algunas lectoras pueden sentirse ofendidas, pero todo es humor.  
**  
Hola, estoy aquí de Nueva cuenta para ser sincera no creí que tuviera aceptación, pero muchas gracias a todas mis queridas lectoras y por si a caso lectores, sus Reviews me inspiran a subir lo antes posible

 **Pareja:** SebastianxClaudexReaderxGrellxUndertakerxWill

 **Categoría:** Romance Humor

 **Aclaraciones:** (Nombre)= Tu nombre. (C/O)=Color de ojos (C/C)= color de cabello.

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje ofensivo (A veces), Algunos Deja-Vus, etc.

╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍

Bien, me encontraba en mi sala con dos demonios y tres dioses de la muerte. Dos estaban sentados y tres de pie. Había tensión en el aire, pero nadie decía nada hasta que me anime por hablar.  
-Ehm, ¿Se podría saber que hacen en mi casa?- dije de brazos cruzados - Es decir no quiero ser descortés pero ¿Como llegaron aquí?-  
-Bueno señorita, no tengo ni idea de como eh llegado a su hogar y eso es lo que me gustaría saber- dijo Sebastian mientras inspeccionaba el lugar con la mirada.  
-Jiji Yo estaba revisando evidencia y de pronto aparecí aquí - dijo Undertaker riendo.  
-No se cómo hayamos llegado aquí pero debemos encontrar la manera de volver tengo mucho trabajo- decía Will mientras revisaba una libreta.  
\- Mientras yo este con Sebas-Chan y Will no importa- dijo Grell con corazones en sus ojos  
-¿Tu sabes cómo llegamos aquí? - me pregunto Claude.  
-Ehm... Bueno, paso algo curioso- les explique todo desde que llegue a Londres incluido lo del hombre extraño y lo del frasco, después de unos minuto Will estaba observando el frasco y los demás tratando de analizar las cosas.  
-Entonces, ¿No sabía lo que había en el frasco?- dijo Will  
-No, pero sin querer se derramó en...un...póster- dije nerviosa, por dios era un póster donde aparecían todas las personas que conocían.  
-¿Que es un póster?- preguntó Grell  
-Es una imagen muy grande de alguna persona o personaje que admires o te guste- le explique mientras los demás me miraban.  
-Y ¿De qué era el póster?- preguntó Sebastian.  
-Ehm, jeje, pues de un anime-dije jugando con mis manos- de Kuroshitsuji-  
-Animaciones japoneses si no mal recuerdo- dijo Claude acomodándose sus lentes-¿Podemos verlo?- todos me miraron para saber las respuesta.  
-Ehm, si voy por el- fui hasta la mesa de centro y tome el póster, lo observe y me percate que faltaban personajes, justo faltaban los que estaban conmigo.-Tomen- les di el póster, Claude lo tomo pero los demás se pusieron a los lados y atrás para ver.  
-Jijiji, ahí está el conde- dijo Undertaker señalándolo  
-¿Por qué...hay personas que conocemos ahí?-dijo Sebastian  
-Bueno, se supone que ustedes son un anime- dije más tranquila.  
-Oh por dios- dijo Grell exagerando  
-Esto es...inaudito-dijo Claude  
-¡Pero qué dices!- Replicó Grell- ¡Somos famosos!- dijo haciendo una pose extraña.  
-Grell, compórtate- dijo Will.  
-¡Pero Will! ¡Soy famosa!- dijo con emoción - Dios mío, hay que llamar a la prensa.  
-Tú no vas a llamar a nadie- dijo Sebastian.  
-Pero Sebas-Chan- dijo.  
-Eh, Grell-Dije haciendo que el nombrado me mirara-Ustedes si son relativamente famosos, pero todos creen que no existen-  
-Oh- dijo con desilusión.  
-Jiji No te preocupes Grelly, luego serás famoso ¿Galletita?- le ofreció una galleta en forma de...¿hueso?. Espera, ¿De dónde carajos saco la maldita galleta?  
-Gracias- la tomo desanimado.  
-¿Que vamos a hacer?- preguntó Claude.  
-Es cierto, tengo que cuidar de mi Bocchan-  
\- Yo debo terminar el papeleo- dijo Will para luego suspirar.  
-Bueno en lo que arreglamos este asunto se pueden quedar aquí-dije un poco timida  
-Oh, ¿Enserio?- dijo Grell con ilusión.  
-Si, no tengo problema hay habitaciones extra, pero solo son dos así que tendrán que compartir-dije con una sonrisa.  
-Oh ¡Si! ¡Dormiré con Sebas-Chan!- dijo mientras daba saltitos.  
-No pienso dormir con el- dijo Sebastian.  
-¿Algún problema Michaelis?- dijo Claude.  
-No te interesa Faustus-contesto  
-Demonios...-ahora replicó Will.  
-Bueno, creo que deberían dormir demonios con demonios y shinigamis con shinigamis- dije intentando calmar la cosa.  
-Jiji Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Undertaker con una galleta en la boca.  
-Me parce bien- dijo Grell.  
-Solo porque lo dice la señorita- dijo Sebastian volteando a ver a Claude.  
-Hum, Bien-Respondió Faustus.  
-Bueno, les mostrare sus habitaciones- camine al pasillo con ellos detrás. - La de la derecha será de los shinigamis e izquierda de los demonios.- les indique pero ellos se quedaron mirándome- Eh, pueden pasar para acomodarse- al decir esto cada uno se fue a la habitación indicada, yo fui a la mía y me senté en mi cama. ¿Qué iba a hacer yo con ellos?. Estos días serán muy duros. Después escuche como tocaban mi puerta, fui a abrirla y me encontré con todos los chicos  
-¿Qué pasa?-dije extrañada.  
-Tenemos dudas acerca de la caja negra que está en la sala- dijo ellos eran de otra época, donde no hay tecnología.  
-Bueno vamos, les enseñare algunas cosas- nos dirigimos hacia la sala donde estaba la T.V-Eso es un televisor-dije señalándolo.- Sirve para entretener a la gente-  
-Oh, ¿Cómo funciona?- preguntó Grell acercándose.  
-Para que funcione se usa este control- dije mostrando el control remoto del T.V- Con este botón se enciende- después apreté el botón y la T.V se encendió. Voltee a verlos y tenían una expresión de fascinación por ello.  
-¡AHH!- Se escuchó un grito, volteo y veo a Grell asustado- ¡Eso es magia negra y perversa!- dijo mientras se auto-abrazaba.  
-Grell, tranquilo no hace nada-dije comiendo mis brazos mientras sonreía. - No te pasara nada, esto no está hecho para que lastime a alguien-  
-Jiji Pero que curioso artilugio-Dijo Undertaker mientras seguía comiendo galletas, Enserio ¿De dónde diablos las saca?  
-Entonces ¿cómo metieron a las personas ahí?- preguntó Grell con una ceja levantada.  
-Bueno, deberían sentarse por que esta explicación va para largo- dije soltando un suspiro.

/

Después de una hora y media de explicaciones acerca de todo lo que lleva tecnología, parece ser que Will Sebastian y Claude lo dominaron, son como cualquier persona de esta época con tecnología, en cambio Undertaker solo sabe lo básico, pero igual sirve. Grell es caso perdido, debo decir que lo intente, pero es como si tratara de enseñarle a mi abuelo.  
-Venga Grell, ¿Ya me entendiste?-dije con esperanza.  
-Eh... No- dijo soltando un suspiro.  
-Venga ya, me rindo- dije sentándome en el sofá- Si quieres ver tele o usar algo con lo que se te dificulte pide ayuda-  
-De acuerdo- dije feliz- Gracias-  
-Vaya, estos aparatos son bastante útiles- dijo Sebastian saliendo de la cocina.  
-Y más eficaces- dijo Claude que llego atrás de él.  
-Los demonios tienen razón- dijo Will que llego de la habitación.  
-Jiji ciertamente son interesantes- dijo Undertaker desde el Sofá.  
-Bueno ahora que ya no tenemos problemas, cuéntenme de ustedes- dije mientras los observaba con curiosidad.  
-¿Qué quieres saber?- dijo Will  
-Oh olvídenlo, hay toda una wiki de ustedes-  
\- ¿Ah si?- dijo Sebastian a lo que yo asentí - ¿Y que dice?-  
-Bueno, para resumir que tu eres un demonio que usa tacones y se acuesta con monjas- dije y Undertaker soltó una risa- Y tu eres Spiderman-Man que tiene un amo que es muy raro y quiere atención- dije mirando a Claude- Tu, tomas muy enserio tu trabajo tanto que dudo que hagas otra cosa-dije ahora mirando a Will- Tu o eres muy risueño o deberías dejar las drogas siempre te veo riendo- dije mirando con una sonrisa a Undertaker el cual rio- Y...tu Que tienes un problema de obsesión per Will y Sebastian- dije acabando con Grell.- Sin embargo todos me caen muy bien son mis favoritos- termine con una sonrisa.  
-No sé si tomarlo como insulto o alago- dijo Sebastian- Además lo de la monja tiene justificación-  
-Si claro, bueno queridos me voy a mi habitación, estoy bastante cansada, nos vemos mañana- me di la vuelta y me fui a mi habitación pero antes de entrar dije -Que duerman bien-

/

Estaba durmiendo pacíficamente cuando siento que me mueven suavemente. Pero yo quiero seguir durmiendo e ignoro la acción, pero reacciono cuando escucho un voz varonil.  
-My lady, es hora de levantarse- era la voz de Sebastian que me hablaba dulcemente- Lady-  
-Sebastian, ya estoy despierta -dije levantándome - ¿Que es eso?-  
-Es su desayuno- dijo con una sonrisa - Para desayunar tenemos Hot-Cakes cubiertos con miel y fruta, acompañados de café-Antes de que pudiera contestar entro Claude con ropa en sus manos.  
-Lady, le he traído un cambio de ropa para hoy, además le eh preparado un baño- Diablos, había olvidado que había una tina en el baño de mi habitación.  
-Chicos muchas gracias, no tenían por qué hacer esto-  
-Es como agradecimiento por ayudarnos- Esta vez hablo Sebastian.  
-Muchas gracias, pero de verdad no era necesario que hicieran esto, ¿Ustedes no quieren algo?, ¿Ya han desayunado?- dije sonriendo.

Los demonios estaba bastante sorprendidos, nunca nadie los había tratado así, con tanta amabilidad y menos se hubieran atrevido a ofrecerse para hacer algo por ellos.

-Ya hemos desayunado Lady muchas gracias- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.  
-¿Y los demás?, ¿También desayunaron?-pregunte, mientras comenzaba a comer.  
-Si, todos ya han desayunado- dijo Claude.  
-¿Puedo pedirles un favor?- dije con una pequeña sonrisa, ambos asintieron.  
-Desde ahora tuteenme, no soy superior a ustedes para que me traten de Lady y esas cosas- dije mientras movía la cuchara de un lado a otro. Por increíble que parezca ambos se sonrojaron levemente, Ambos, por lo que tengo entendido Claude no muestra sentimientos no expresiones.  
-Nos retiramos- dijeron al unísono  
Después de desayunar y tomar un baño al cual se ofrecieron a literalmente ayudarme, al cual me negué, fui hacia la sala. Para ver a tres shinigamis sentados sin hacer nada, bueno Will escribía en una libreta, Claude y Sebastian estaban en la cocina. Fui a la sala y me senté en medio de Will y Undertaker. Tome el control y encendí la T.V.  
-Oh, ¿Puedo probar?- escuche a Grell que estaba al lado de Undertaker.  
-Vale- le di el control y empezó a cambiar de canal hasta que se detuvo en un video musical pero en el aprecian...escenas un tanto...extrañas.  
-¡Grell! Quita eso- dije intentado alcanzar el control, haciendo que me recargara en Undertaker-  
-¿Por qué?, A ella no le queda el rojo como a mí- dijo haciendo una pose exagerada de modelo- Además se lo está quitando- dijo sorprendido- oh mira ahí viene un hombre-  
-¡Santo Cielo Grell! ¡Quita eso!-  
-¡No! Quiero saber que hacen- al parecer mi mente mal pensó eso y no pude evitar sonrojarme.  
-Al parecer a ti también te queda el rojo- dijo Grell riendo, Undertaker también se rió, en cambio Will, Claude y Sebastian me miraron. Yo me gire y cubrí mi cara con el hombro de Will.  
-¡Solo quítalo!- le grite  
-Grell deja de molestarla - escuche a Sebastian cerca después escuche las noticias, le habían cambiado de canal.  
-¿(Nombre)?- escuche a Will.  
-¿Hum?- conteste sin cambiar mi posición.  
-¿Estas bien?- después me separe, el sonrojo se había ido, yo solo asentí.  
-Todo por eso tendrán que aguantar una película.- dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos.  
-¡Oh! Que sea de amor, será como La historia de Sebas-Chan y yo- dijo Grell con corazones en los ojos.  
\- De hecho será mejor- Me levante y coloque la película de "Hachiko", una vez lista regrese a mi lugar.

/

-¡Estuvo hermoso!- lloraba Grell dramáticamente.  
-Lose- Yo estaba con unas pequeñas lágrimas.  
-Jiji pobre cachorro- dijo Undertaker.  
-Ese perro es mejor que Pluto aunque no me gusten- dijo Sebastian.  
-Eso fue conmovedor- dijo Claude  
-Concuerdo- dijo Will  
-¡Oh! - todos voltearon a verme- Tienen corazón- dije con tono meloso.  
-JA,JA,JA- dijo Will riendo sarcásticamente- Que graciosa- dijo serio para luego dar una muy pequeña sonrisa.  
-Hay no sean aburridos, tu y Spiderman deberían divertirse más- dije sonriendo.  
-¿Spiderman?- preguntó Sebastian.  
-Claude- aclare.  
-Jijiji- se burló Undertaker.  
-Me las pagaras- dijo Claude que también mostró una pequeña, casi invisible sonrisa.  
-Bueno, eso fue muy divertido. Ahora me voy a dormir ya es bastante tarde,pero antes un aviso, como sus ropas no son de esta época y son un tanto extrañas- dije por lo que algunos levantaron una ceja.- Mañana iré a comprarles ropa y ¿Quién mejor para ayudarme que Grell?- dije con una sonrisa  
-¿Que?- dijeron Will y Sebastian.  
-Oh, esto es sensacional,- dijo Grell muy emocionado.  
-Descuiden, yo me encargo les dije bajito a los cuatro. - Bueno, hasta mañana chicos-  
-Adiós- dijeron al unísono.

╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍╍

 **Respondiendo a Reviews**

 _ **Teddy Bear Moony:**_ Gracias por tu Review me alegro que te interesara, con respecto a los de los Oc's pues quería que el lector participará en la historia así que decidí dejarla así para que cada quien lo vea como quiera para que vuele vuestra imaginación, además se me hace más original, por que quiero que haya interacción de Lector-Historia. Descuida ya se donde venden esa droga ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

 _ **DaraKuroki:**_ A la orden Capitán xD

 _ **CielaPhantomvile-Michaelis:**_ De hecho, las principales ideas que tenía era meterle bastante humor y por lo que tengo pensado será genial. Además habrá escenas bastante cómicas xD gracias te envió a Faying Kiss 3


	3. Chapter 3

**ADVERTENCIA: Si NO LEES LO QUE PONGO AQUÍ ARRIBITA TE CAERA UN OSO. O UN PIANO…:D**

Hola, Aquí SHO, bueno quiero decirles que de verdad muchas gracias por las Reviwes, de verdad que me ayudan mucho a como continuar la historia, también me alegra que les esté gustando, la verdad que como ya dije, no creí que tuviera tanta aceptación. Me alegro que la disfruten, antes que nada un avisito, ayer entre a la escuela y están muy pesados, así que perdón si me tardo más en subir de la que ya me tardaba, intentare un capitulo cada que pueda. Gracias por leer ;D.

 **Pareja:** SebastianxClaudexReaderxGrellxUndertakerxWill

 **Categoría:** Romance Humor

 **Aclaraciones:** (Nombre)= Tu nombre. (C/O)=Color de ojos (C/C)= color de cabello.

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje ofensivo (A veces), Algunos Deja-Vus, etc.

 **WARNING:** En este capítulo algunas lectoras pueden sentirse ofendidas, pero todo es humor.

Me desperté con buen humor, me cambie y salí a la habitación, al llegar a la cocina pude ver que los tres shinigamis estaban viendo televisión, más exacto las noticias.

-Parece que ya se acostumbraron- dije con una sonrisa. Me dirijo a la cocina y vi a Claude lavando los platos y a Sebastián cocinando, justo cuando iba a decir algo Sebastián puso un plato con desayuno y una taza de café delante de mi.-Chicos les dije que yo- Pero antes de que pudiera terminar Sebastián me interrumpió.

-Descuida (Nombre)- dijo Sebastián colocándose a mi lado derecho mientras se acercó a mi oído. Después Claude se acercó a mi lado izquierdo, tomando lo misma posición que Sebastián.

-Lo hacemos con gusto- susurro Claude. Ambos se acercaba y yo me puse nerviosa tanto que me sonroje. Tome el plato y la taza para dirigirme al sofá.

-E-Eh, creo que hoy desayunare viendo las noticias- dije alejándome de ellos, dejando a Sebastián sonriendo y a Claude serio. Me senté en el Sofá y comenzó a desayunar.

-Undertaker, eso me aburre- dijo Grell haciendo un puchero- cambia de canal- le arrebató el control y puso un programa... Para adultos.

-¡No otra vez!- dije arrebatándole el control- Es hora de mis caricaturas- le cambie de canal y comenzó (C/F).

-¡Oye!- replicó Grell- ¡Sebas-Chan! - Gritó Grell cuando Sebastián pasó hacia la cocina. Pero no le respondió. Pasaron unos minutos y terminé de desayunar, deje mi plato y mi taza, después me fui a buscar las cosas para irme con Grell. Al entrar a mi habitación no encontraba las llaves. Malditas, no se escondan de mí.

/Mientras tanto en la cocina/

-Pero que curioso...- dijo Sebastián mientras pensaba.

-Así que también lo notaste- Llego Claude.

-No sé a qué te refieres- dijo Sebastián intentando terminar la conversación.

-Claro que lo sabes- dijo Claude mientras se acercaba a Sebastián- Su alma, tiene un olor muy... Peculiar- Sebastián solo Frunció el ceño

\- Déjame Faustus- dijo Sebastián tratando de darle la espalda a Claude, pero antes de que lo hiciera el hablo.

-Es incluso más apetitosa que la del Conde Phantomville- dijo Claude haciendo que Sebastián volteara a verlo- Niégalo.- Sebastián solo se quedó callado.

-Es cierto- dijo acabando con el silencio - Pero más te vale que no la Toques Faustus- dijo acercándose con postura amenazante.

-(Nombre) me pertenecerá -dijo Claude con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sucios demonios- Llego Will- Mas vale que no le hagan nada- dijo con voz amenazadora.- (Nombre) será mía-

-Jiji Yo también peleare por (Nombre)- dijo Undertaker apareciendo a un lado.

-¡Yo también!- dijo Grell pero lo ignoraron.

\- ¡Grell! Ya encontré las llaves...- llegue de buscar las llaves y pude notar cierta...tensión aquí- ¿Chicos?, ¿Esta todo bien?- Todos se miraban entre todos hasta que Grell hablo.

-(Nombre), Vamos de Compras- dijo Grell tomando mi brazo.

-Oh, claro ya vamos- Grell y yo salimos de la casa siendo seguidos por los demás chicos, hasta que llegamos a una camioneta- Espero que no haya problemas- dije mirando a los que se quedarían.

-Claro, todo estará bien- dijo Claude

-No tienes por qué preocuparte- dijo Sebastián.

-Jiji ¿De dónde salió la camionetas?- dijo Undertaker señalándola.

-Oh, era mía pero apenas llego- dije subiéndome mientras Grell iba de Copiloto.-Luego volvemos- y entonces arranque, mientras manejaba escuchábamos canciones de la radio y una que otra vez cantaba. Hasta que Grell hablo.

-(Nombre)-

-Dime, Grell-

-Hay...-

-¿Hay...?- dije preguntando para que acabara.

-¡Una cucaracha!- dijo señalando el tablero, Grell comenzó Gritar, yo trataba de contener la calma, hasta que abrí el quema-Cocos,- ¡E! ¡Qué asco!-

-Grell cállate y sácala.-

-¡No!, ¡Me da asco!-

-¡Solo sácala, maldita sea! - le grite, este obedeció, la tomo y la aventó por el Quema-Cocos, Grell volvió a su lugar y miro el camino, pero entonces la cuchara a que había aventado chocó contra el parabrisas haciendo que Grell gritara mientras tomaba mi brazo, yo por inercia perdí un poco el control y la camioneta hacia curvas- ¡Grell! ¡Si no me sueltas vamos a chochar y nos mataremos!- el al parecer me ignoro.

-¡Vamos a morir! ¡Soy muy joven para morir!-

-¡Grell!- dije exasperada- ¡Suéltame!- por fin me soltó y estabiliza la camioneta, después de eso el trayecto al centro comercial fue entre risas. Cuando llegaron fueron primero por la ropa de los demás la cual fue un poco difícil de decidir por lo que les llevaron ropa tanto formal como informal. Después fueron a una tienda de vestidos.

-Grell ¿Qué te parece este?- La verdad es que Grell no tiene malos gustos-¿Me queda bien?-

-Hum...Mejor en rojo- me fui a cambiar y por el vestido rojo y cuando salí Grell estaba de espaldas.

-¿Y qué tal ahora?- dije mientras lo miraba, el Volvo y su cara cambio a totalmente sorprendido- ¿Q-Que pasa?-

-Te ves...Simplemente hermosa- dijo Grell después de que salió de su trance- ¡Cómpralo!- dijo ahora entusiasmado.

-Está bien- pero por un descuido deje el vestido rojo después de haberme cambiado, cuando estábamos por pagar note que faltaba, Así que regresamos a buscarlo.

-Grell, no lo encontramos- dije triste.

-Lo encontraremos- dijo Grell poniendo una mano en mi hombro- Mira lo tiene ella- dijo señalando a una chica rubia. Nos acercamos a ella y le hablamos.

-Hola- dije- ¿Me podrías dar ese vestido?, Es lo olvide y pues lo tienes- la tipa me vio con cara de asco y se giró. Grell al parecer se molestó y le arrebató el vestido.

-¡Oye!- dijo la Rubia- es muy vestido, no le quedaría bien a esta zorra- dijo refiriéndose a mí.

\- Pues déjame decirte que a ella le queda mucho mejor que a ti, rubia falsa, se te nota tu color natural querida, queda espantoso- dijo Grell, me estaba defendiendo- además no creo que una mujerzuela deba llevar una prenda tan hermosa- dijo para darme el vestido. Pero antes de que me lo diera, la rubia lo tomo y empezó a correr, yo corrí detrás de ellos, corrimos por unos minutos hasta que la perdimos de vista. Des pues de caminar fuimos hasta donde había una fuente, estábamos a metros de ella hasta que.

-¡La encontré!- dijo Grell mientras la señalaba, estaba de espaldas a nosotros- ¡Esta vez no escapara!-

-E-Eh, Grell creo que hay que dejarla- dije un poco desanimada.

-¡Que dices!- me miro exaltado- Ese vestido lose hermoso en ti, además alguien tan bonita como tú lo merece más que ella- dijo apuntándola.

-¡Bien! Me convenciste ¿Qué hacemos?- le dije con intriga.

/Mientras tanto en la casa/

-Siento que algo malo va a pasar- dijo Sebastián sin darle mucha importancia.

-Yo espero que Grelly traiga a (Nombre) con Vida- dijo Dijo Undertaker un tanto serio.

-Seguro que lo hará, Su vida pende de eso-dijo Will.

-Eso tenlo por seguro- dijo Claude.

-¿Hay galletas?- preguntó Undertaker.

/Regresando al Centro comercial/

-¡Improvisar!- dijo Grell.

-¡Sí!...Espera- dije haciendo una pausa- ¿Qué?- Pero era demasiado tarde, Grell corrió hacia ella, corría lo más rápido que podía, hasta que paso algo que... No me esperaba para nada.

-This...Is... ¡SPARTA!- gritó al último Grell para patear a la Rubia, que cayó a la fuente mientras Grell salvo el vestido. Ahora recuerdo que cuando Grell aprendió a cambiar de canal se quedó viendo la película de 300. Nota mental, no dejarle ver películas de espartanos.

-¡(Nombre)! Lo tengo- dijo Grell mientras lo levantaba con una sonrisa.- Ahora vámonos-

-Dios mío Grell- dije aun sorprendida para luego reírme- Eso fue... Asombrosamente Divertido- dije para después dejara de reír y sonreírle- Ahora vamos por un Helado.-

\- ¡Sí!- me contesto, nos dirigimos a la heladería y cada quien pidió sus helados, estaba esperando para pagar pero Grell hablo- (Nombre), ve a sentarte- dijo señalando unas mesas- Yo pagare- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Está bien- le di una pequeña sonrisa y me fui. Pero yo no había notado que el chico que nos atendía, había estado coqueteándome, pero al parecer Grell si lo noto. El chico llego para cobrar y Grell pago pero antes de que se fuera, Grell hablo.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte- dijo con ceño fruncido.

-E-Esta bien Señor- dijo un poco apenado- N-No pensaba hacerlo- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Más te vale - dijo Grell girándose- Además, no soy señor, estoy demasiado joven- dijo Grell exagerando. Después volvió con migo.- Ya volví-

-Ya veo, una pregunta, ¿Con qué dinero pagaste?- dije curiosa

-Oh, tome el dinero que había en la camioneta- dijo como si nada

-...- solté un suspiro, ese dinero lo estaba ahorrando, bueno la intención es lo que cuenta- Gracias.-

-De que-dijo, comimos los helados, después regresamos a casa un poco tarde porque Grell no dejaba de ver cada tienda demorándose mínimo una hora y media en cada una. Al llegar nos encontramos con Sebastián, Will y Claude con una cara de pocos amigos y Undertaker un poco serio.

-Hola- dije normal, Sebastián se acercó a mi aun mirando a Grell, para después suavizar su mirada y mirarme, me miro de arriba abajo como buscando algo. Después regresó a su lugar- Aquí esta su ropa- dije sacando unas bolsas- Espero que les guste, la verdad no sabía que comprar, así que varíe un poco, usen lo que deseen - dije mirándolos con una sonrisa- Una para Will- dije dándole una bolsa enorme- Para Sebastián, Claude y Undertaker-

-Jiji ¿Trajeron galletas?- preguntó Undertaker mirando hacia mi dirección.

-SIP, pero no sabía sé que te gustaban así que traje dos paquetes- dije señalándole la bolsa que sostenía.

-Muchas gracias (Nombre)- dijo Sebastián con una voz profunda y poniéndose a mi altura.

-D-De nada- dije un poco nerviosa-pero antes de que Sebastián contestara me jalaron hacia atrás, voltee y me di cuenta de que era Claude.- ¿Q-Que pasa?- dije intentando calmarme por completo.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo sacando un Frasco y un trapito.

-Hay Spiderman-Man, eso es para que limpies tus lentecitos- dije poniendo un dedo en la unión de sus lentes.- También te traje uno Will- le dije con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias- se limitaron a contestar ambos

\- Y no me digas así-

-¿Así?, ¿Cómo?- dije actuando "Inocentemente"- No sé a qué te refieres Spiderman- dije para después soltar una risita.- Y para Sebastián traje esto- Saque un mini gatito, era muy pequeño, como de bolsillo.

-Muchas gracias (Nombre)- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ahora me retiro, estoy cansada- dije estirándome un poco- Dulces sueños chicos- dije despidiéndome y entrando a mi habitación

-Adiós- contestaron todos.

 **Respondiendo a Reviews**

 _ **Cuti Unicorn**_ **:** Obvi UuUr

 _ **Ciela-Chan:**_ Descuida nos burlaremos un poco más de todos :D

 _ **.3:**_ Jaja me alegro, sé que no son tal cual, pero si eso le quitaría el toque a la historia y no quedaría como tengo pensado. Y muchas gracias, Reviews como el tuyo me ayudan e inspiran mucho más, aunque admito que con que me llegue uno me emociono 7u7

 _ **Teddy Bear Moony**_ **:** Luego te la pasó xD. Lose pero es un pensamiento que tienes Tu (El personaje de "Nombre") Luego por… cosas cambia ese punto de vista. Lose 7u7. Intentaba poner los puntos de vista de cada uno pero se me hizo un poco complicado, así que si habrá puntos de vista distintos pero de vez en cuando. Para que se enteren de lo que pasa con los demás ;D. e.e Pillina….¿Así que…Undertaker?

 _ **DaraKuroki:**_ Capitana, Jefe, es mi deber informarle que seguiré con el proyecto. Ahora dejando de lado que les eh seguido el juego xD jaja. No pasa nada :3 Las risas son buenas para el alma xD. ¿Pastel? Oie Ke? XD. Hola Daemon, Soy Facelook :D gracias y claro que la seguiré ;D


	4. Chapter 4

**ADVERTENCIA: …No se me ocurre nada, No se fíen de los patos**

Hola a todos amiguitos míos, ahora estoy de vuelta con mas fanfic para sus bodys UuUr. Cambiando de tema, les diré porque o eh actualizado, sinceramente y para dejarme de andar con rodeas lo hare directamente, no eh tenido ánimos para escribir una historia que con lleva HUMOR, pero me sentí mal por no subir nada, pero gracias al gran bloqueo mental y por lo que estoy pasando me lleno la cabeza de ideas, que quedan muy bien como trama/drama para esta historia, así que hoy me anime y aquí estoy. Dejando de lado eso tengo noticias un personaje especial llegara en unos capítulos. Sin más, disfruten.

 **Pareja:** SebastianxClaudexReaderxGrellxUndertakerxWill

 **Categoría:** Romance Humor

 **Aclaraciones:** (Nombre)= Tu nombre. (C/O)=Color de ojos (C/C)= color de cabello.

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje ofensivo (A veces), Algunos Deja-Vus, etc.

 **WARNING:** En este capítulo algunas lectoras pueden sentirse ofendidas, pero todo es humor.

Extrañamente hoy me levante antes que los chicos, estoy sentada en el sofá en pijama mientras desayuno un tazón de cereal mientras veo (Programa).

-(Nom-)-Escucho la voz de Grell, pero no a completa la frase- ¿Qué haces?-

-Desayunando- le respondo con un tono de ironía, para luego reír un poco.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé. Me refería al porqué de que no te hayas cambiado- Respondió con "Obviedad". Para ese entonces los demás también habían salido de sus habitaciones y estaban al tanto de nuestra conversación.

-¿Qué tiene?, es otra época – Argumente mientras levantaba los hombros.-Además, ¡Es mi casa!-

-Puff, está bien, está bien, no te alteres- dijo intentando calmar la situación. Después de un rato cada quien estaba haciendo algo, en cambio yo no sabía qué hacer, ya estaba aburrida a mas no poder y no encontraba nada que hacer, así que empezó a idear como quitarme el aburrimiento. Me levante para ir a la cocina, donde estaba Claude.

-Claude~, ¿Puedo ayudarte?- le pregunte con esperanza de que me dejara aunque sea ayudar un poco en la comida, porque a Sebastián le tocaba la cena.

-No, esto tómalo como la venganza- me respondió con una sonrisa apenas visible. Tome su brazo y lo jale un poco.

-¿Por favor?-Un intento.

-No-

-¿Por favorcito?-Otro…

-No, usando voz tierna no funciona- ¡Demonios! Me descubrió-Ni ojos de cachorrito-

-Bien- le respondí lista para irme, pero antes de que diera un paso más.

-No he dicho que te fueras- Agrego Claude para después acercarse mucho a mi cara con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero qué….?- pause un momento- Esta bien, maldito Spiderman, me las pagaras- Lo solté y me dirigí al cuarto de los Shinigamis, donde debería estar Will.-Will- Lo llame, me percaté de que estaba sentado en el escritorio.

-¿Sucede algo?- respondió quitando su mirada de la libreta para prestarme atención.

-Estoy aburrida, ¿Puedo estar contigo?- el solo asintió.

-Oye, ¿Tienes algo que ver con Britney?- le pregunte mientras entraba.

-¿Britney?- pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Sí, ya sabes- dije retirando la mirada- También se llama Spears- dije con una sonrisa

-…. – Soltó un suspiro con pesadez volvió a dirigir su atención a lo que escribía en la libreta. Yo me senté en la cama más cercana, pasaron unos minutos y me recosté. Después me puse de cabeza, luego boca abajo, con las piernas extendidas, simulando hacer un ángel de nieve y cuando me gire para acomodarme….

-¡AH!- Me había caído de la cama, me senté en el piso para masajear mi espalda inferior, donde me había golpeado- Au, mi caderita~-

-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto Will mientras me miraba de reojo.

-Nada, como soy un peligro estando en esta habitación, voy a molestar a alguien más- dije para después salir de la habitación. Ahora entre a la de los mayordomos.- Hola Sebastian-

-Hola (Nombre), ¿Qué haces por aquí?- en su voz pude notar cierta curiosidad y…¿Entusiasmo?

-Bueno es que me aburrí- mencione haciendo un puchero- ¿Qué haces?-

-Deberes domésticos- me contesto mientras se ponía en cuclillas para recoger algo.

-…-Sonreí maliciosamente para mí misma mientras una idea cruzaba por mi cabeza-Esto será divertido – Murmure muy bajito, camine lentamente y me lance a la espalda de Sebastián aferrándome lo más fuerte que podía.

-¿Se puede sabes que haces?- su tono de voz no había sido enojado a lo que yo pensaba, más bien como un poco intrigado.

-Cárgame- le respondí con voz tierna. – Además eres un demonio fuerte, no debo ser molestia.

-Pero ya estas arriba- replico para después bufo- Está bien-

Después de un rato, Sebastián seguía haciendo sus actividades mientras hablaba conmigo hasta que se detuvo.

-¿Cuándo piensas bajar?- me pregunto con una ceja levantada- Es decir llevas dos horas ahí-

-Pues la verdad, eres bastante cómodo- le respondí mientras me movía un poco- Pero si querías que me bajara me hubieras dicho- Hizo un puchero mientras me bajaba y empezaba a caminar hasta la puerta

-No me refería a eso- menciono mientras me detenía, de un momento a otro yo estaba recostada en una de las camas con Sebastián encima de mí, el intento acercarse pero lo detuve mordiendo su mano.

-Yo tampoco me refería a eso- dije un poco seria, le mostré la lengua, sonreí y Salí de la habitación. No me puedo enojar con ellos, además no creo que haya sido con mala intención.

-Este juego será muy interesante.- Murmuro Sebastián para después lamer la mano que le había mordido que tenía unas pequeñas gotitas de sangre.

Estaba caminando hacia la sala para ver si encontraba algo bueno que ver en la T.V, pero la llegar me encontré con Undertaker viendo la T.V y Grell imaginándose algo. Fui hasta el sofá y me senté al lado de Undertaker para recargar mi cabeza en su hombro aburrida, estaba divagando hasta que puse un poco de atención a la T.V y había un documental ¿Forense?, también me di cuenta de que todos estaban en la sala o cocina haciendo diferentes cosas, hasta que una idea llego a mi cabeza.

-¡Ya se!- grite con emoción. Los chicos solo me miraron.

-¿Qué sabes?- Interrogo Grell .

-Ya sé que hacer para no aburrirnos aquí- dije con una sonrisa- A no ser que se quieran quedar aquí de amargados y aburrirse más- Ellos solo se miraron, para luego volver a mirarme.

-Jiji, ¿Cuál es el plan?- menciono Undertaker.

Después de salir sin obligar a nadie, estábamos recorriendo el parque, admirando el hermoso paisaje y charlando, hasta que vi algo que me dejo maravillada y con una idea mejor que esta.

-¿(Nombre)?- Pregunto Sebastián. Al parecer me había quedado parada.

-¿Sucede algo?- dijo Will.

-¡Hay un tobogán!- Dije con emoción mientras miraba el área infantil- Hay que subir- Mencione con la voz más tierna que podía, ellos se negaban hasta que los convencí. Ya estábamos arriba en fila para lanzarnos por el tobogán. Yo fui la primera en lanzarme.

-¡Wii!, eso fue ¡Fabuloso!- exclame con una sonrisa.-¡Les toca!- les grite para ver como sus sombras desaparecían en lo alto del tobogán, espere unos momentos pero no salía ninguno.

-¿Chicos?- Pregunte preocupada para ver salir de la cintura para arriba a Undertaker-¿Qué sucede?-

-¡(Nombre)!, ¡Estamos atorados!- escuche el grito de Grell en lo alto para ver que sus piernas estaban en la entrada del tobogán- ¡Y no es un accidente nada confortable!- grito moviendo sus piernas.

-Demonio, quítate de encima-Se escuchó la voz de Will desde dentro del tobogán- Y tu hazte a un lado o te pisare-Al parecer iban Shinigami, demonio, Shinigamis. No aguante y solté una risita.

-¡Grell!, ¿Podrías no tocarme?- Esta vez fue Sebastián- William, quita tu brazo de mi pie-

-Michelis, podrías recorrerte un momento- Y ahora Claude- Me ensucias-No aguante y empecé a reírme mientras Undertaker me acompañaba riendo.

-Oigan….¿No….huele raro?- Pregunto Will

-Perdón- Contesto Grell por lo que empecé a reír mas

-¡Grell!- Exclamaron rodos menos Grell, Undertaker y yo. Después todos cayeron en fila del tobogán.

-Jaja, ay eso fue divertido- dije limpiándome una lagrima inexistente- Ahora, ¿No tienen hambre?-

\- Si, bastante- Me respondieron todos.

-Perfecto, por que iremos a un lugar estupendo-Caminamos un buen rato hasta llegar a nuestro destino.

-¿(Restaurante)?-pregunto Claude.

-Si, es de mis favoritos- entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa, pasamos la cena hablando de lo del tobogán, haciendo bromas etc. Cuando volvimos a casa encontramos un regalo en la puerta.

-Oh, ¿Un regalo?- pregunte extrañada.

-¿De quien es?-Dijo Will

-No tengo idea- Respondí

-Revisa la nota- Sugirió Undertaker

-Oh, cierto- dije con una sonrisa.

-Pero antes deberíamos pasar, ya hace frio y está oscureciendo-

-Claude tiene razón- dije para entrar a la casa, todos nos dirigimos a la sala , para descubrir de quien y que era el misterioso paquete.

-Bueno, la etiqueta dice que es del "Dr. B"- les conté con una ceja levantada- ¿Alguno lo conoce?- pregunte a lo que todos negaron.

-¡Abrelo!- chilló Grell. Lo abrí para encontrarme con un especia de lata con una bola de cristal arriba, la extraña "Lata" tenía botones y luces de colores.-¿Qué es?-

-No tengo idea- dije extrañada- Jamás lo había visto-

-Eso es un problema- Dijo Will.

-¡Mira! Un botón rojo- dijo Grell para apretarlo.

-¡Grell! ¡No-! Dije pero no alcance a detenerlo, de pronto una luz blanca con destellos verdes ilumino la habitación, una vez se fue la luz pudimos ver que había mucho humo blanco cubriendo la habitación.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto Will.

-Si- contestaron todos menos tú.

-¿(Nombre)?,¿Dónde estás?- pregunto Sebastián, el humo se había dispersando dejando ver todo lo que había en ella.

-¿(Nombre)?- Preguntaron todos.-¡¿Por qué tienes 5 años?!-

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews**_

 _ **Sheblunar:**_ No te imaginas xD

 _ **DaraKuroki**_ Jaja se lo que se siente, malditos profesores ;-; pero bueno, sus historias me encantan xD

 _ **Ciela-Chan:**_ Por fin alguien pregunta xD en realidad me gustaba que fuera sorpresa pero les adelantare. Habrá 7 finales distintos, uno con cada uno y dos aparte esos son sorpresa 7u7 cada quien escoge el que quiera. Kisses ;D

 _ **Cuti Unicorn:**_ Puff ¿Celos? Obvi No xDD. PD: Me encanta tu nombre 7u7

 _ **.3:**_ De verdad agradezco mil tus Review, me ayudan muchísimo además aprendo más ;D me alegra que me corrijas pero hay veces que de verdad no me doy cuenta de algunos errores, pero Gracias 7u7. P.D: Ya me dijeron de tu hermana B)

 _ **Teddy Bear Moony:**_ Morí con lo de te va a bajar xD bueno, dejando de lado ya conseguí mas droga luego te envió e.e y gracias por el Dato ;)

 _ **Ari Michelis:**_ Dosis lista Jefa xD Un saludo a Ira :3

 _ **b.b.l Spears Yagami:**_ Es que los padres no entienden xD

 _ **Kurotsuki no Arashi;**_ Gracias UuU Es como un llavero de peluche.

 _ **Luz Nocturna:**_ Claro, es mas un pequeño adelantito, ya tengo listo el siguiente. P.D: Me gusto tu nombre :3

 _ **Azul aquamarine:**_ Si pasara eso sería como un apocalipsis xD todas las fangirls serian los Zombies xD

 _ **:**_ Me sonrojas / Muchas gracias

 _ **Geissel Rivas:**_ Gracias.


	5. Chapter 5

**ADVERTENCIA: Si no lees esto te perderás de mucho ;D**  
Hola, Aquí me reporto con un nuevo capítulo lleno de….. Cosas, me gustaría agradecer nuevamente a todas las lectoras de este fic, sé que me extrañaban, además eh notado que algunas la mayoría ya se conocen y yo ni a la mosca ;-; pero bueno, para quien sea la buena persona que haya leído esto, pues muchas cosas interesantes se acercan :3 como la llegada de un personaje muy querido por ustedes. Otra cosilla, ¿Les gustaría que metiera a algún personaje?, si es así decírmelo. Sin más Disfruten.

 **Pareja:** SebastianxClaudexReaderxGrellxUndertakerxWill

 **Categoría:** Romance, Humor, Drama.

 **Aclaraciones:** (Nombre)= Tu nombre. (Apellido)=Tu apellido. (C/O)=Color de ojos (C/C)= color de cabello.

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje ofensivo (A veces), Algunos Deja-Vus, etc.

 **WARNING:** En este capítulo algunas lectoras pueden sentirse ofendidas, pero todo es humor.

* * *

-Esto tiene que ser una broma-Hablo Will rompiendo un silencio que se había formado momentos atrás.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto mientras observaba a la pequeña niña frente a el.

-Por ahora tendremos que cuidarla hasta que descubramos como volverla a la normalidad-Respondió Sebastian mientras se acercaba a la niña y le sonreía.

-Jijiji, Pero que interesante situación- comento Undertaker con una sonrisa más ancha de la habitual

-Disculpen- Se oyó una pequeña vocecita proveniente de la niña- ¿Podría saber quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto un poco asustada. En cambio todos estaban sorprendidos, ¿Por qué no los recordaba?

-Tranquila, no te haremos daño, somos tus…amigos- La trato de tranquilizar Sebastian. Después de presentarse, la pequeña se fue un momento por lo que los chicos decidieron planear que harían al respecto.-Bien, nos turnaremos para cuidarla, este será el orden, Yo, William, Claude, Grell y Undertaker.-

-Hum, me parece bien- dijo Claude.

-Si, como sea- respondió William con indiferencia.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la niña notando cierto aire de… Incomodidad.

-Nada pequeña- Respondió Sebastian mientras te tomaba en brazos.-Vamos, yo te cuidare- Dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa.

-Está bien- Ambos nos dirigimos al cuarto donde dormía él y Claude, al entrar me sentó en una cama mientras el arreglaba la otra. Aburrida comencé a mover mis pies.-Hum, ¿Señor…?-

-Sebastian- A completo mi frase-Solo Sebastian-

-Sebastian, ¿Podría hacerle una pregunta?- lo mire con curiosidad, el solo levanto una ceja- Una aparte de esta-

-Dime- Se limitó a decir.

-¿Es usted normal?- Pregunte a lo que él solo frunció el ceño-No es mi intención ofenderle ni nada, es solo que siento…algo con respecto a usted.

-Bueno, solo puedo decirte que luzco muy normal, además _Yo solo soy un simple mayordomo_ -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Está bien- respondí con una sonrisa- Y ¿Usted que hace cuando se aburre?-pregunte con la esperanza de no aburrirme.

-Yo casi no me aburro, este mundo es tan interesante- Al decir esto lo dijo con cierto tono de…Ironía.

-Ya veo-Sonreí mientras inflaba ligeramente mis mejillas- Y…. ¿Usted es una buena persona?-

-No…No creo-me respondió con una expresión seria en su rostro-He hecho muchas cosas, para mucha gente que no pueden considerarse como "Buenas"-Al terminar de decir eso Sebastian se giró dándome la espalda, yo me levante, me dirigí hasta él y tome su mano, el me miro de reojo un poco sorprendido.

-Pues yo no creo que sea una mala persona- le dije con una sonrisa, a lo que el abrió un poco más sus ojos- Tal vez usted tuvo que hacer todas esas cosas por una razón, así que nadie debería decirle que está mal, solo usted puede determinarlo- seguí hablando sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

-…Yo…-

* * *

 _ **El demonio estaba sorprendido porque ningún humano que él hubiera conocido le habría dicho algo similar, sin embargo esta chica…..**_

* * *

-Además usted es muy amable y muy apuesto- al terminar de decir esto soltó una risita, Sebastian solo sonrió.-¿Quiere que le ayude?- pregunte mirando como acomodaba las sabanas.

-Un poco de ayuda no me molesta- respondió sin deshacer la sonrisa. Después de arreglar la cama ordenaron un poco la habitación, para hacerlo más divertido encendiste la radio. Entre música, cantos y unas cuantas risas pasaron un largo rato, de momento empezó a sonar una hermosa canción, la melodía inundo la habitación dando una sensación agradable, tanto que empecé a moverte al compás de la música, puede que tal vez no sepa bailar mucho, pero en ese momento no importaba.

-Sebastian, ¿Tu sabes bailar?-le pregunte sin dejar de moverme dando vueltas y giros por la habitación.

-Por supuesto- Respondió con una sonrisa-Pero, conozco a alguien que se podría decir que tiene dos pies izquierdos-Volvió a sonreír como si hubiera recordado algo o alguien.

-Tal vez yo podría enseñarle- le respondí riendo-Ven, baile conmigo- Me acerque a él extendiendo mi mano.

-Pero…Ah, está bien- término accediendo al ver que le sonreía.

El tomo mi mano se puso frente a mí, pero era bastante alto así que se inclinó un poco, para más comodidad puse mis pies encima de los de él, así comenzamos a bailar por toda la habitación, yo reía en cambio Sebastián no dejaba de mirarme, así continuamos por un rato.

-(Nombre)- me llamo una vez que la canción había terminado en cambio nosotros solo nos detuvimos.-Mi turno a terminado, es hora de que te cuide William-

-Está bien- Sin soltar mi mano comenzamos a caminar, luego de un par de minutos llegamos a otra habitación.

-El está adentro- dijo antes de marcharse.

Al entrar pude ver al que suponía era William sentado enfrente de un escritorio revisando, muchos papeles, me acerque hasta ponerme a s lado mirando lo que hacía, al percatarse de mi presencia volteo a verme.

-¿Es mi turno?- Pregunto sin dejar de mirarme.

-Eso creo-intente ver los papeles pero el escritorio era un poco alto.-¿Qué haces?-

-El trabajo que debería estar haciendo Sutcliff- me respondió frunciendo el ceño.

-Hum, ¿Por qué no hacemos algo más divertido?- le dije con una sonrisa.

Después de un rato sin saber muy bien como estaba sentado en el regazo de Will mientras él hacia su papeleo yo dibujaba con unas crayolas que me había dado. Voltee a mirar a Will, sus ojos, eran muy extraños, no como los de una persona normal, ni como el tipo que tiene un problema con el rojo, eran… diferentes.

-Sucede algo-

-Nada, es que usted tiene unos ojos muy raros, es decir poco comunes.-sonreí, en ese momento se pudo ver u ligero tono rosa en sus mejillas. –Usted no me ha dicho su nombre-

-Sebastian debió habértelo dicho-Dirigió su mirada a un lado.

-Sí, pero usted no se presentó, solo me dijo que se llamaba William-

-William T. Spears-

-Oh, como la cantante- le sonreí.

-Ni de pequeña cambias-me respondió sonriendo un poco.

-¿Eh?-

-Nada, ¿Qué dibujas?-pregunto mirando mi dibujo.

-Oh, estos son ustedes- le enseñe un dibujo donde todos salíamos juntos- Y en estos estoy con cada uno- le mostré cada uno de mis dibujos sonriendo, después de estar un rato dibujando Will miro el reloj en la pared.

-Vamos-

-¿A dónde?- pregunte quitando la vista de mis dibujos.

-Te llevare con Claude- Se levando y tomo mi mano, me llevo hasta la cocina donde estaba el señor Claude de espaldas.-Faustus, es tu turno de cuidarla-

-Ya era hora William-Will me soltó, para irse de vuelta a la habitación.

-Señor Claude, ¿Qué está haciendo?- intente observar algo que estaba preparando en la cocina pero no alcanzaba a ver.

-Hum- Claude volteo a verme serio, ¿Hice algo malo?. Sin decir nada Claude me tomo en brazos y me sentó a un lado de la cocina para que pudiera ver lo que hacía, estaba preparando un pastel o algo parecido.

-Eso… ¿Es un pay?- pregunte con la esperanza de que si fuera uno.

-Si-

-Y, y, y ¿Sera uno de Fresa?-dije más emocionada, pero Claude solo asintió.- ¡Yei!, ¿Te puedo ayudar?-el solo me miro.-¿Por favorcito~?-

-Hum…..Esta bien-Le ayude a Claude hasta que por fin terminamos.

-¡Woah! Se ve delicioso- dije con estrellas en mis ojos.-¿Puedo probar?- señale al Pay.

-No, tienes que esperar hasta la comida-

-P-Pero..-

-Sin peros, tienes que esperar hasta la comida- Hice una mueca. Voltee a ver a Claude quien me miraba, me acerque al hasta quedar cara a cara, entonces fruncí el ceño.- ¿Sucede algo?-

-Si-acerque mis manos- Me gustan tus lentes- sonreí, el por un momento sonrió muy poco

-Te llevare con el shinigami-Claude me bajo y comenzó a caminar.

-¿El…Shinibambi?-pensé un poco- Vayamos con el Shinibambi-al llegar estábamos que el hombre que vestía completamente de rojo.-Hola señor Shinibambi-

-Tch, mocosa es Shinigami- me corrigió, yo le mostré mi lengua.

-No me agrada- Grell frunció el ceño.

-Solo era una bromilla- se acercó e intento abrazarme, yo me hice a un lado haciendo que se cayera-Ay-

-…¿A usted le gustan los niños?-

-¿Eh?, P-Pues.. ¡Sí! Me encantan los niños- dijo acercándose a mí con una sonrisa.

-Hum, como sospechaba, usted es un pedófilo- me cruce de brazos y el señor se cayó, quedándose ahí unos momentos.

-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?!-Se levando gritando, yo no me moví, hay que intimidar a estos tipos.-¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!-

-Mi mamá me dijo que no le hablara a personas como usted- me gire dándole la espalda.

-¡¿Pero que-?! ¡No soy un pedófilo!-Demonios, es un pervertido con el que no debí haber hecho contacto visual-(Nombre), Tu ya me conoces-

-Lo siento señor Shinibambi, pero jamás lo había visto-

-Vamos (Nombre)- se abalanzo sobre mi tirándonos al suelo, lo cual provoco un gran estruendo, el Shinibambi me estaba abrazando. De pronto aparecieron los demás.

-Sebastian, Will, Claude. ¡Ayúdenme!- les dije intentando soltarme de sus brazos.-¡Este pervertido me acosa!-La miradas de todos se volvieron sombrías mientras.

-¡¿Eh?!- Pobre señor Shinibambi- ¡Yo no te acoso!- De pronto alguien pateo al Shinibambi haciendo que volara, mientras Sebastian me cargaba.

-Grell, prepara tus últimas palabras- dijo Sebastian.

-Sutcliff, estas condenado- ahora dijo William mientras se acercaban a él, Sebastian me dejo en brazos de otro señor con cabello largo y plateado, su cabello era muy lindo.

-Undertaker, cuida a (Nombre)-El señor Undertaker solo se rió.- Tengo cosas que arreglar con Grell. Entonces Will agarro el cabello del Shinibambi y lo llevo a una habitación seguido de Sebastian y Claude.

-Pobre Shinibambi- de pronto se cerró la puerta haciendo un gran estruendo.

-Jiji Estara bien- Después de un rato estábamos sentados mientras yo peinaba a Undertaker, Su cabello era tan suave.

-Undertaker, ¿A usted le gusta su cabello?- el solo rió. Mire su rostro, su flequillo cubría su rostro. ¿Cómo serán sus ojos?, me acerque a él.

-Jiji ¿Qué haces?- pregunto mientras su sonrisa se hacía más grande.

-¿Por qué cubres tus ojos?- el no respondió-¿Puedo…?- el solo asintió, levante su flequillo para después dejarlo caer de nuevo.-Eres lindo- le sonreí.

De pronto una maquina comenzó a sonar entonces un humo cubrió la habitación. Se escuchó como se habría una puerta y muchos pasos. Una vez que el humo desapareció vi a los chicos.

-Chicos….¿Qué pasó?-dije tocando mi cabeza.

-Bueno…..-

* * *

 **Respondiendo a Reviews**

 _ **Sheblunar : **_Algo asi, pero viene algo más caótico xD

 _ **Gedeon:**_ Gracias UuU

 _ **Teddy Bear Moony**_ : Gracias, ya use tu consejo xD, bueno lamento los errores pero es que lo reviso y solamente cuando los publico hay errores ;-; pero intentare que no pase :D. Teddy Saludos, Eres un osito ¿No? Si es así, ¿Eres peludito y suavecito? xD. Por cierto lo del Vizconde…. No sería mala idea…. Pero no, no es el, imagínate, si nos secuestra a la niña que haremos O.o. Adiosito, Tráeme algo del mercado xD

 _ **Akane-Saeki:**_ Aquí esta UuU

 _ **geissel rivas**_ : Gracias. Pues… como veras actualizo cada cierto tiempo, de hecho hago eso para que todos lo lean y aporten cosas, después el siguiente y asi. Pues….. nose xD simplemente quería innovar porque no había de Undertaker, Grell, Will y/o Claude. Así que dije ¿Por qué no?.

 _ **DaraKuroki**_ : aquí esta pronto el siguiente, Saluditos. :D

 _ **Ciela-Chan:**_ Imagínate XD pero lo bueno que NO se "Obligo" a nadie xD. Saludos.

 ** _Ume:_** Gracias por todo, ya se mis faltas. No te preocupes el romance ya está por venir e.e, Sabia que me dirías algo por los cambios de narrador pero era necesario y no sabía que hacer Dx. Saludos, el drama jamás está de más y espero que lo de tu hermana no sea tan cierto : D

 _ **Luz Nocturna**_ : Que inteligente, pensé que no se daría cuenta de eso pero tiene una explicación. Que conocerán más adelante.

 _ **Ari Michaelis :**_ Aquí está la dosis xD Ira, deja a Ari ¿no ves que solo le gusta el fanfic?, déjala disfrutar y tú también xD. Saludos

 _ **geissel rivas :**_ Relax, aquí esta UuU.


	6. Chapter 6

_**ADVERTENCIA: Si no lees esto te perderás de mucho ;D**_

 **P.D: Agradezcan a** _ **Comet Shine**_ **Sin ella, me hubiera demorado más xD**  
Hola, nuevo cap, nueva aventura, espero que les esté gustando, ¿Tienen alguna idea?. Si es así Díganme. P.D: Si lees esto en alguna parte de tu Review pon "Queremos nuevo personaje D:"

 **Pareja:** SebastianxClaudexReaderxGrellxUndertakerxWill

 **Categoría:** Romance, Humor, Drama.

 **Aclaraciones:** (Nombre)= Tu nombre. (Apellido)=Tu apellido. (C/O)=Color de ojos (C/C)= color de cabello.

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje ofensivo (A veces), Algunos Deja-Vus, etc.

 **WARNING:** En este capítulo algunas lectoras pueden sentirse ofendidas, pero todo es humor.

* * *

-Ya veo…- Los chicos me habían explicado todo lo que paso, además del por qué casi hubo un funeral para el pobre de Grell- Bueno, la verdad no tengo ni idea de por qué paso eso-Me acerque al artefacto que me transformo y lo analice detalladamente, nada raro solo unos botones enchufes y nada mas.

-Creo que deberíamos evitar usarlo de nuevo-Sugirió Claude.

-Creo que sería lo mejor- Pero no, siempre ocurre algo ¿No es así?, pues paso. Tanto que sentí un ligero Deja-Vu. Grell apretó un botón, tiro el objeto y la habitación fui iluminada por una intensa luz blanca. Duro unos minutos, después se fue haciendo más tenue hasta volver a la iluminación normal. Toque mis ojos para poder ver más claramente.

-Chicos, ¿Qué su-…- Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, no podía creer lo que veía-….- Todos se habían vuelto niños a excepción de Sebastian, además de que todos se encontraban encima de él.

-…¿Sebastian?..- Pregunte me acerque un poco a él, apenas di un paso y él se levantó de golpe, haciendo que el Mini-Grell volara un poco lejos- ¿Estas bien?-

-(Nombre)… Si, eso creo- llevo una mano a su cabeza hasta que se percató de lo que pasaba.- ¿Pero que…?-

-Es exactamente lo que me estoy preguntando- dije mientras tomaba a un pequeño Undertaker en mis brazos-Les paso lo mismo que a mí- Levante a Will y Claude, eran exageradamente pequeños a mi parecer.

-Todo por culpa de Grell- Sebastian frunció el ceño- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellos?- me miró

-¿Qué más?, Cuidarlos hasta que vuelvan a ser normales- Acaricie sus cabezas, los tres dormían tan pacíficamente.

-¿Pretendes que yo cuide a esto?- Pregunto Sebastian levantando de cabeza a Grell, mientras el dormía.

-Por favor Sebastian- Suplique inflando mis mejillas.- Además son tan adorables~-

Suspiró- Esta bien-

-Genial, hum….. ¿No deberíamos comprar cosas para ellos?- El levanto una ceja- Es decir en lo que están así-

-Sí, me parece bien- Sebastian se levantó, acomodamos unas cuantas cosas y salimos para ir a comprar.

-Oh, ¿Qué tal si tu cuidas a dos y yo a dos?- le sugerí sonriendo. El solo asintió- Yo cuido de Undertaker y Claude, y tú de Grell y Will- dije mientras le daba a Will. Ambos caminamos hasta la camioneta pero en el trayecto una señora nos detuvo.

-Vaya que linda pareja, ¿Están casados?-

-¿E-Eh?, N-No- Pero Sebastian me interrumpió.

-Si, estamos casados- le respondió con una sonrisa, yo voltee a verlo, sentí como mis mejillas levemente se calentaban.

-Vaya, tienen muchos hijos, se ve que son muy felices- menciono sonriendo.

-Gracias, sí que lo somos- contesto rodeándome con su brazo sin perder la sonrisa.

-Me recuerdan a mí y a mi esposo- en su cara se dibujó un sonrisa de melancolía- Suerte jóvenes, que sean felices- la anciana siguió su camino

-¡S-Sebastian!, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- aún tenía el sonrojo.

-No hay que desilusionar a una anciana- dijo con una sonrisa acercándose a mi rostro.- Además dijo que hacíamos una linda pareja, creo que es verdad ¿No lo crees?-

\- V-Vamos por las cosas- camine hacia la camioneta seguida por un sonriente Sebastian, entre en el asiento del copiloto. Increíblemente aprendieron a conducir…. A excepción de Grell, él es un peligro.-Por decirle eso Cuidaras también de Claude.- mencione mientras los acomodaba en la parte de atrás aun dormidos.

-Está bien- Sebastian empezó a conducir, de pronto comenzó una canción en la radio que me gusta bastante, así que sin darme cuenta empecé a cantarla.

Sin darse cuenta la canción ya había terminado, Sebastian volteo a verme.

-¿Qué?, ¿Pasa algo?- dije mirándolo.

-No…- miro de nuevo el camino- ¿Cómo..?-

-¿Cómo se llama?, Oh, no recuerdo como se llama- mire el camino, hasta que llegamos a un alto.

-No me refería a eso- menciono tomando mi cara con su mano para que lo mirara- Me refería a ¿Cómo es que cantas tan bien?- Se acercó a mi rostro. Sentí como el calor volvía a mis mejillas.

-E-Eh, G-Gracias- Él se acercó más tanto que hubo un momento que ya no habría más distancia, giré mi rostro, luego de un momento volví a voltear viendo que Sebastian conducía con la mirada en el camino pero con una sonrisa.

-¿A dónde íbamos?- Pregunto después de un rato dando vueltas.

-¿Eh?...- Ir… ¿A dónde?, Cosas, fresa… pastel…Rojo..Grell… ¿Grell?- ¡Oh!, ya recordé, Ibamos a Un supermercado conocido Internacionalmente por su económica-Pero no pude terminar porque Sebastian me interrumpió.

-¿Resumido?-

-WallMart- Dije señalando frente a nosotros. Al llegar Sebastian tomo un carrito de super , adentro puso a Will, Claude y Grell. Mientras yo llevaba a Undertaker. Justo cuando empezábamos a recorrer los pasillos llenos de cosas, se despertaron. Un poco confundidos.

-¿Will? ¿Estás bien?- Le pregunte mientras me acercaba pero el solo me miró, confundido.- Tranquilos, no les haremos nada, los vamos a cuidar- Se escuchó una pequeña risa de Mini-Undertaker. Seguimos recorriendo los pasillos, mientras tomábamos solo lo necesario.

-Oye Sebastian, ¿Deberíamos llevar este?¿O es mejor este?- Le pregunte mientras intentaba decidir cuál cereal- Sebastian , llevo hablándote 2 horas, ¿Qué si lleva-Pero fui interrumpida por su voz.

-¡Grell! Deja de molestar a William-Regaño a Grell mientras tomaba a William y lo ponía en el asiento especial para niños junto a Claude, dejando solo a Grell dentro del carro.- Disculpa, ¿Qué decias?- Se giró hacia mi

-Que si- Interrumpida de nuevo.

-¡Dejame!- Grito Will.

-No estoy haciendo nada.- Contesto Claude levantando sus manos inocentemente.

-Tu no tonto, el…o eso- menciono con una mueca.

-¡Basta, no me dejan escuchar!, ¿Podrías repetir?- Estaba por responder pero

-¡Ah!- Sebastian toco el puente de su nariz con fastidio y enojo. Volteo a verme, entonces señales los cereales, iba a responderme pero el carrito estuvo cerca de voltearse de no ser porque Sebastian lo detuvo.- El que tiene un estúpido conejo- respondió con el ceño fruncido, lo tome y lo puse en el carro, pero antes de seguir me acerco a los chicos.

-Oigan, como verán al mayordomo lo están haciendo enfadar, que les parece que les compro un cosa- Todos me miraron confusos- La que quieran si se portan bien, sin peleas lo que resta del día-Ellos solo asintieron, a excepción de Grell, él se emocionó. Baje a Undertaker y tome su mano, seguimos más tranquilo las compras.

-¿Vamos a comprar eso?- Pregunto ilucionado Grell.

-No, no necesitamos una pantalla- le respondió Sebastian.

-¿Qué tal eso?-

-Eso es una bicicleta, no la necesitamos-

-Hum….¡Oh! ¿Qué tal eso?-

-Tampoco queremos una pelota-

\- ¿Y eso?-

-Grell, eso es un trampolín-respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Un trampolín….Yo siempre quise un trampolín- dije recordando, de pronto dirigí mi mirada a los niños, era una mirada de cómplices, como cuando estas apunto de hacer una travesura o tienes una gran idea para alguna broma. Entonces Sebastian se percató de esto.

-¿Qué?- Cuestiono. Sebastian se encontraba esperando por nosotros con un semblante serio, porque sin saber muy bien cómo me encontraba saltando con los niños en el trampolín, de pronto los cuatro se golpearon entre si cayendo, dejaron de reír, así que para alegrar la situación me deje caer provocando que ellos fueran levantados por el trampolín y siguieron las risas.

* * *

 **Sebastian que estaba expectante a esto sonrió.**

 _ **Su alma era lo que en un principio había hecho que se interesara en aquella chica pero ahora que había pasado un poco de tiempo con ella pudo notar distintas cosas, pero ahora ¿Qué pasaba si no volvía?, ¿Por qué no le molestaba no volver? Por qué tal vez en esta época podría encontrar algo muerto para él, solo una diminuta línea de esperanza disfrazada de posibilidad le decía que debía estar aquí…**_

* * *

-Sebastian tu paga, llevare a los niños a ver los juguetes- Le mencione cuidando que los niños no me arrastraran allá

-…- Soltó un pesado suspiro- Está bien, pero no se metan en problemas- Dejando solo a Sebastian lleve a los niños a ver los juguetes-Hum….- Sebastian giro hacia atrás encontrándose con una señora que llevaba en brazos a un gatito

-…Esponjoso…-Al observado quedo cautivado por el hermoso pelaje del minino.-Señora, disculpe la molestia, pero ¿No le gustaría ir primero?-

-Oh, muchas gracias- La anciana comenzó a poner sus bolsas en la caja con algo de dificultad.

-¿Me permite?- Sebastian acerco sus manos al minino

-Por supuesto, hoy en día ya no hay caballeros-La señora le cedió al minino mientras depositaba varias bolsas que llevaba más un carrito

/

* * *

-¡Miren!- Les dije señalando unos juegos de mesa muy interesantes- Se ven divertidos-

-¡Comprémoslo!-Sugirió Grell

-No podemos, el señor se enoja- Le respondió Will

-Les prometo que para la próxima que vengamos lo compro- Les dije con una sonrisa, a lo que ellos asintieron, después de un rato, curiosamente una "Madre" muy arreglada para esconder la edad se nos acercó con sus….Cuatro hijas-

-Vaya, cada vez nuestra sociedad decae más- Menciono con tono irónico mirándome de reojo.

-¿P-Puedo tener esto?- Pregunto Will sosteniendo un bolígrafo color morado muy bonito.

-Claro, vamos lo pagaremos con Sebastian-Me puse a su altura y le acaricie la cabeza, después me levante para juntar a los demás que se habían separado un poco

\- Chicos, vengan- Una vez todos conmigo estábamos por irnos se escuchó un grito.

-¡MAMÁ!- Era una pequeña niña que venía con la mujer.

-¿Qué pasa linda?- Contesto con suavidad.

-¡Yo quiero eso!- Señalo el bolígrafo que sostenía Will

-Claro linda-La señora volteo a mirarnos- Disculpa, ¿Podría darme eso?.-

-Lo siento, pero es nuestro.-le respondí intentando ser amable.- Creo que había más por allá-

-Ash, dame eso mocoso- Levanto la voz mientras se acercaba a Will para arrebatarle el bolígrafo.

-¡Oye! Déjalo en paz- Advertí alejando a Will de las manos de esa anciana, digo señora – Nosotros lo tenemos, es nuestro-

-VOY A TENER ESO QUIERAN O NO, LES ADVIERTO QU- ¡AH! – Grell le había disparado en la cabeza con una pistola de dardos, los niños no aguantaron y comenzaron a reír, incluso yo.

-Mocosos malcriados- La señora se abalanzó contra nosotros, pero reaccionamos antes de que pudiera alcanzarnos, así que se topó con una red llena de pelotas, la cual le llegaba a la cintura. Me puse enfrente de ella.-Dame eso-

-No creo que sea conveniente para usted seguir jugando con nosotros~- Le respondí cruzándome de brazos.

-¡Callate! Tu no me dices que debo o no hacer- Su voz sonó como…. Como molesta. Vagamente mire que Grell y Undertaker se acercaban por ambos de la señora para después tirarla en la red de pelotas -¡AH!- Yo me estaba muriendo de risa, al ver la expresión de su cara. Pero la señora se levantó con una cara peor que cuando tu mama se entera de que le hiciste algo a tu hermano, o rompiste su florero favorito. En ese momento lo supe. Debíamos correr.

Los niños y yo comenzamos a correr seguidos por la Señora de las pelotas y sus hijas, para terminar en el área… De pastelería.

/

* * *

Un maullido se escuchó proveniente del gato siendo mimado por cierto mayordomo infernal. Hasta que para su desgracia tuvo que devolverlo a su dueña, con un suspiro comenzó a poner sus cosas en la caja, para que las verificaran pagar y poder volver a casa. Termino de pagar las cosas, cuando se dirigía a la puerta, donde se supone los esperaba junto con los niños. Pero algo lo detuvo.

-Favor de presentarse en el departamento de Seguridad, Sr. Michaelis-Anuncio una voz atravesó de alto-Parlante. Sebastian extrañado fue al lugar indicado

* * *

/

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-Pregunto Sebastian un poco alterado al tener enfrente a una chica con niños cubiertos de harina, especias y chocolate.

-Esta joven fue encontrada asi, mientras se vertía miel a una señora que venía con sus hijas, mientras que estos chiquillos pelaban con las pequeñas- Constato el oficial junto con el encargado.

-Ella se lo merecía- argumente cruzándome de brazos

-Entiendo oficial, ¿Podemos retirarnos?- El oficial asintió, a lo que Sebastian bufó- Vámonos.-

-Que no se repita-Nos recordó el oficial como si no fuera suficiente, pero antes de irnos le mostré la lengua a la señora. LE GANE. YES!. Al salir Sebastian se veía un poco, solo un poco enojado.

-Sebastian- Lo llamé.

El no respondió.

-¿Sebby?- Lo mire pero me el siguió caminando.-¿Acaso quieres que te diga Sebas-Chan?—

-…- EL solo me miro con el ceño fruncido, para después apartar la mirada.

-Ay, no te enojes Sebastián, solo nos divertíamos.-dije levantando mis hombros- Tienes que aprender a divertirte un poco más- mencione mientras le ponía un poco de crema en sus labios. Él me sonrió, para después acercarse peligrosamente a mí.

-Yo sé cómo divertirme- menciono deteniendo su paso.

-Aja- podía sentir que en este momento el calor estaba subiendo a mis mejillas.

-¿No me crees?-Susurro, estaba apunto de responder cuando por alguna extraña razón todo se lleno de humo, al desaparecer Grell, Claude Will y Undertaker eran normales de nuevo. Así que Sebastian me soltó.

-¿Están bien?- trate de olvidar esa pequeña escena con Sebastian. Todos contestaron un "Si" un poco extrañado.-Debemos dejar eso lejos del alcance de Grell- Dije por lo debajo, a lo que todos asintieron menos Grell que estaba molestando a Sebastian. Al final regresamos todos a la casa, al parecer necesitábamos un descanso de ese largo dia, además de un baño.

* * *

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **A.**_ _ **Gedeon**_ _ **:**_ Gracias n.n Pus aquí esta la actualización 7u7

 _ **sheblunar**_ _ **:**_ Nadie lo sabra muajajaja :D Nahh si lo sabrán xD

 _ **DaraKuroki**_ _ **:**_ Aquí está el siguiente n-n. ¿Queso? O.O A mí me gusta el queso OuO/ xD

 _ **Cuti unicorn**_ : xD Pues ya están los dos comentados 7u7 ¿Mi personaje favorito? Pues la verdad es que no tengo 7u7. Aunque de Kuroshitsuji son ellos 5 *~* ¿Y el tuyo? 7u7

 _ **Teddy Bear Moony**_ _ **:**_ Espero que así esté bien y no me lancen tomates T~T Tipica risa de llena xD Me ha pasado :´v

 _ **luz nocturna:**_ ¿Por qué tardo? Hum… 7u7 Pues será porque la verdad soy una floja :v además de que se me olvida :´D Pero si lo recordara escribiría más seguido, de hecho esta vez me recordó un último comentario por ahí~ xD Eso lo sabran después xD Tipicas teorías, shi Under es Besho como… ¿El? xD

 _ **b.b.l spears yagami**_ _ **:**_ Gracias 7u7 Sera un placer leerlo, aunque no me gusta mucho esa pareja pero lo leere OwO.

 _ **geissel2002rivas**_ _ **:**_ Sin mas espera \\(UuU)/ ¡Al fin! xD

 _ **Ari Michaelis:**_ Dosis lista ;D

 _ **Comet Shine**_ _ **: ¡**_ Gracias! Tod s te agradecemos que me hayas recordado Xd, desde que vi tu Review no me la eh quitado de la cabeza y esa precio por subir el cap xD. Asi que al fin aqui


End file.
